nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hot Air (character)
Why in the world?! Why is this in the enemies category? It should be removed from the category. 19:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : They are NMD enemies... AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 19:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) request for rename back to Hot Air (character) Why this name? Ni8trome has specifically refered to this character as Hot Air. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 15:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :...I thought you were the one who named this page Hot Air balloon...But, if you can provide a source to where this guy here is referred to as "Hot Air", then you may rename it back to Hot Air (character). -- 15:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Nitrome's blog post on how Hot Air and his wife had a child. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 15:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hot Air is our favicon? (according to our article) Since when? SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 04:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that's strange, considering the blue blocks page currently says that Nitrome Wiki's favicon is supposed to represent Bluboy... 06:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I based our favicon off Hot Air's face, as I didn't know what to make. Blueboy being cited as our favicon is partly true, TinyCastleGuy just created Blueboy because our Favicon looked like Cuboy. Thus, Hot Air's face influenced our favicon, but our favicon influenced Blueboy (I hope I didn't confuse anyone). -- 13:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Remove Hot Air driver sprites The crops of Hot Air's driver are really tiny and look imbalanced with significantly larger images in the gallery. The drivers aren't particularly worth noting separate from the balloons themselves, since the two are seen as one unit throughout all the games. The driver is present in the Hot Air screenshots anyways; cropping doesn't exactly magnify small sprites. 05:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hot Air verified name To clarify, I have read this discussion which happens to be on the same page as this. But why is the reason for "Hot Air" being the official name based on Hot Air Jr's name when Hot Air Jr's name isn't verified? I'm not sure if this is an oversight or if there really is no evidence that confirms that Hot Air Jr is an official name. But then if that were the case, that rules out the given reason on this article as to why Hot Air is official. The link used to cite this leads to a blog post that doesn't even say anything about names. So we either find any source that confirm's that Hot Air Jr is the official name, or we remove the "named" template off of Hot Air (character) if we don't find anything. -- 00:31, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :I found that for the game description for Hot Air Jr that it identifies his son as Hot Air Jr.http://www.nitrome.com/search.php?id=Hot+Air+Jr&search_types%5Bgames%5D=on. I fixed the citation. -- 01:56, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Alright, nice. But don't you think that's more of a citation for Hot Air Jr's name? The previous text that was written, ''"The child is revealed to be called Hot Air Jr, thus, the father would have to be called Hot Air" ''(Which you wrote back in 2012) ''already cleared that out, if you think that's a good idea. :::Additionally, perhaps the current citation should be used to very Hot Air Jr's name. Although if I'm not mistaken, there were previous discussions in the forums regarding the issues of using game descriptions as a reliable references due to their inconsistencies. But if that were that were a case, wouldn't that make the citation used now invalid? Sorry, don't quite recall the full detail of those past discussions. :::-- 04:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC)